Some courier services, or other package delivery entities, are starting to use labels that have an RFID (radio frequency identification) device or EAS (electronic article surveillance) device incorporated in a label that also has human readable indicia. While these systems may be cost effective, they have a significant drawback associated with them. Most customers like to reuse a package that they receive, whether it be in the form of a carton, box, or even certain types of envelopes. However, in order to effectively reuse the package the original recipient of the package must obliterate the destination and like indicia that is associated with the label. Since the labels are typically applied with permanent adhesive, this is done by scratching off or covering up with ink or tape the human readable portions of the label. However, that obliteration has no effect on the RFID or EAS device information, which can result in wrong routing of the package when used the second time by the first recipient, or other disadvantages.
According to the present invention the method of utilizing a package, a package pursuant to the method, and a label for use in labeling a package and for practicing the method, are provided which overcome this drawback of the prior art. According to the present invention repositional adhesive is associated with the label having an RFID or EAS device, making the label easy to remove at the destination. Preferably this is accomplished by utilizing a double sided piece of tape having pressure sensitive adhesive on both sides thereof, one side the repositional adhesive that is pressed into contact with the package to be shipped, and the other a permanent or repositional adhesive depending upon whether or not it is desirable to attempt to reuse the original label with RFID or EAS device.
According to one aspect of the present invention a method of utilizing a package is provided comprising: (a) Applying to an exterior portion of the package a first label comprising an EAS device or an RFID device and having a first face with human readable indicia thereon and a second face with repositional pressure sensitive adhesive, the first label held to the package by the repositional adhesive. (b) Shipping the package to a destination indicated at least in part by the first label. (c) At the destination, removing the first label from the package by detaching the repositional adhesive from the package. And (d) reusing the package with a second, different, label.
In the method, (d) may be practiced utilizing as the second label one having an EAS or RFID device. According to one embodiment of the invention the repositional adhesive is part of a piece of double sided adhesive tape with repositional pressure sensitive adhesive on both faces of the tape, and the method further comprises (e) removing the double sided tape from the first label, and (f) reusing the first label with another piece of double sided tape. Also, (f) may be practiced after reprogramming the EAS or RFID device.
The first label may have a release liner covering the repositional adhesive, in which case (a) is practiced by removing the release liner and then pressing the repositional adhesive into contact with the package.
According to another aspect of the present invention a label, for use with a package, is provided comprising the following components: A label body having an EAS device or an RFID device associated therewith, the body having a first face with human readable indicia and a second face opposite the first face. A piece of double sided adhesive tape with a first pressure sensitive adhesive on a first face thereof and a second, repositional, pressure sensitive adhesive on a second face thereof. And the first pressure sensitive adhesive affixed to the label body second face.
In the label of the invention the first pressure sensitive adhesive may be permanent adhesive, or repositional adhesive. Also a release liner may cover the second pressure sensitive adhesive. In one embodiment the label body comprises a sealed element with an EAS device, and wherein the first adhesive adheres to the sealed element. In another embodiment the label body comprises an RFID device exposed on the second face thereof, and wherein the first adhesive substantially directly engages the RFID device. Typically, the second, repositional, adhesive engages and is adhered to a package, from which it is removable once the destination of the package is reached.
According to another aspect of the present invention a labeled package is provided comprising: A package having an exterior surface. A label having an EAS or RFID device associated therewith, a first face including human readable indicia, and a second face opposite the first face. And repositional adhesive adhering the second face of the label to the package exterior surface.
In the package described above the repositional adhesive is preferably on a first side of a piece of double sided tape, and has a second side with a second adhesive directly engaging the label second faces. The second adhesive may be permanent or repositional adhesive. The label may comprise a sealed element having an EAS device therein, or an exposed RFID device engages the double sided tape substantially directly.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an effective method of utilizing a package, a package so utilized, and a label facilitating effective utilization of the package. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed of the invention and from the appended claims.